death_battle_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Spider-Man Vs Megaman
Description Two boys with armors are both everything all armours which one to boy with armor the spider slinger or the blue fighting robot Interlude Wiz: Armours a armor the metal coverings formerly worn by soldiers or warriors to protect the body in battle. Boomstick: with some powers Wiz: Peter Parker, the Spider-Man. Boomstick: And Mega Man, the Blue Bomber. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle! Spider-Man (*Cues: Spider-Man (2002) - Main Theme*) Wiz: The friendly neighborhood Spider-Man protects the streets of New York City. Boomstick: Once, Peter Parker was a wimpy nerd with no friends. Then he got bit by a radioactive spider that gave him weird bug powers, and now he's a radioactive superhero with no friends. But after some practice and superheroing, he finally got himself laid. A lot, actually. (*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man Game - Main Theme*) Wiz: A clever photographer and science major, Spider-Man is not only incredibly powerful, but also a genius in strategy and science. Using these skills, he created two wrist mounted webshooters which let him swing around the city. Boomstick: You know, if he was SO smart, wouldn't he make the webs shoot out of his butt like a real spider? Wiz: No, no, First, it doesn't come out of their butt, it comes out of their- Boomstick: (to the tune of the Spiderman song) ♪ Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Craps some webs like a spider can! ♪ (*Cues: Marvel vs. Capcom 3 - Spider-Man Theme*) Wiz: (rough) Each web shooter cartridge can hold a large amount of pressurized web fluid- Boomstick: AND SO CAN HIS GIRLFRIENDS! Haha, I'll be here all week. Wiz: (annoyed) ....and features a rotating carousel to replace the empty ones. Boomstick: His spider powers give him superhuman strength, speed, agility and durability. He can run up to 200 MPH, lift over 10 tons, and take a freaking grenade to the FACE! Wiz: He can also knock out a dinosaur out cold with a single punch. Boomstick: Haha, suck it, Denver! Wiz: Also, by altering his body's electron attractions, Spider-Man can crawl along any surface. But his most advantageous power is the Spider-Sense. Boomstick: It acts kinda like a warning signal, like caller ID when your ex-wife's calling for alimony. Wiz: Actually, the Spider-Sense is much more than a simple alarm. It gives Peter omnipresent detection to his surroundings. This is how he swings around New York without looking where he shoots his webs. And unlike his human senses, it is not affected by gases or toxins unless specifically tailored to the Spider-Sense itself. However, it's up to Spider-Man to recognize and react to his warning, so it can be tricked if he doesn't think he's in danger. (*Cues: The Amazing Spider-Man - Saving New York*) Boomstick: Still, combined with his speed, Spider-Man is almost untouchable. He can even dodge automatic fire! Wiz: His unique martial art, The Way of the Spider, utilizes the Spider-Sense to its fullest. Spider-Man can go toe-to-toe with the most advanced masters of combat, even while blindfolded. Boomstick: No wonder other superheroes don't like this guy. I mean, the freaking Spider-Sense does everything for him! Wiz: Speaking of which, somehow, Spider-Man once tried to join the Justice League, but was rejected by Batman. Boomstick: Ouch. I bet he wishes he can fight old Bats in a battle to the death - OH-HO'', WAIT!'' Wiz: For all of his amazing powers, Spider-Man is not invincible. His bright and colorful costume makes stealth difficult, his durability has limits, and the oddly specific ethyl chloride pesticide is his Kryptonite. Also, any enemy with his speed comparable to his can outmatch his Spider-Sense. Boomstick: Still, if those are only his limitations, how come he sometimes gets shot by a stray bullet? Wiz: Lazy, lazy writing. Mary Jane: Wait! Who are you? Spider-Man: You know who I am. Mary Jane: I do? Spider-Man: Your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man. Mega Man (*Cues: Megaman 2 - Wily Stage 1 (Symphony)*) Wiz: In the year 200X, a new age of robotics was dawning, heralded by Dr. Thomas Light, and his partner, Dr. Albert Wily. Together, they planned to launch mankind into a new age of prosperity. Boomstick: So, they made a bunch of Robot Masters to do things too dangerous for people, like cutting down trees, bringing down buildings, and... being cold. Wiz: However, jealous of Dr. Light's increasing notoriety- Boomstick: And beard growing skills! Damn, look at that thing. I could take a nap in that shit. Wiz: -Dr. Wily stole all of Light's robots and used them to try to take over the world. Boomstick: All except two. Roll, a robo-girl built for housekeeping, and sending feminism back to the 60's... Wiz: ...and Rock, Light's loyal lab assistant and surrogate son. Boomstick: Wily would regret this mistake about ten times over ...give or take. Wiz: After watching his human father fall to ruin over Wily's betrayal, Rock stepped up to take on the burden of saving the world himself. But first, he would have to upgrade into the super fighting robot, called Mega Man. The intro of the Mega Man TV show is shown. Vocalist: Super Fighting Robot! MEGA MAN! (*Cues: Mega Man Cartoon - Intro Theme (Instrumental)*) Wiz: Mega Man's new body is composed of Ceratanium, an alloy lighter and stronger than titanium. Of course. Boomstick: Think that's cool? Well his hand can transform into a long-range cannon called the Mega Buster, a weapon so downright awesome, Rock named himself after it. Now it may look like it just shoots lemons, but one shot can blow through a wall, and if he needs more power Mega Man can charge it up for a devastating blast. Still not enough for you? Alright, well he can transform his other hand into a second Mega Buster and fire both of them at the same time. Sure, using that much power could overheat and even kill him, but nah, what's life without a little risk, and double the fire power? (*Cues: Shadow Man Stage - SSB4*) Wiz: But Mega Man's bread and butter is his Variable Weapons System. With it he can wield any weapon he acquires, including those taken after defeating rogue robot masters. Boomstick: Considering he's beaten over 100 of them, that's a lot of weaponry! He can fire heat seeking Dive Missiles, lock on target with Magnet Missiles, and even fire a swarm of hornets? Who in their right mind would make robot hornets? Wiz: His Metal Blades are buzzsaw bullets made from ceratanium which can cut through almost anything, the Hard Knuckle is a fist that can break down walls, and the Mirror Buster returns energy projectiles back to sender. Boomstick: But when he wants to bust out some real firepower, he has the Crash Bomb, a timed explosive which sticks to walls and enemies faster than the girl who says she loves you on the first date. Wiz: And fully charged, his Atomic Fire has the potential to reach temperatures hotter than the surface of the sun. Boomstick: He can stop time with the... Time Stopper, but can't use other weapons while it's active, and he can even create black holes! Wiz: Well, sort of. A real black hole is fueled by consuming matter and evaporates only when all matter around it has been swallowed up. However, the black hole that Mega Man fires from his Black Hole Bomb have a definitive life span and can be sealed in concrete. It may not be a legitimate black hole, but it does create an extremely powerful and deadly vacuum. Boomstick: So does Roll! He's also got Rush, who's like the best dog ever! You never have to feed him, he never shits on your couch, and he turns into a sweet ass set of armor called the Super Adaptor. (*Cues: Rock Melody - Mega Man 9*) Wiz: Sure wearing the Super Adaptor means Mega Man forfeits all his special weapons, but in exchange he gets a massive boost in physical strength, the ability to fly, and and he can fire his fists like rockets. Boomstick: Mega Man has stopped Wily's plans more than 20 times, he's durable enough to survive the vacuum of space, strong enough to hold up a collapsing castle, and tough enough to jump and shoot like his normal self while on freakin' Jupiter. Wiz: The gravity of which would've made him weigh well over 5 tons. Boomstick: He's also defeated his alternate future self twice! How does that even make any sense? Screw you future! You can't make me wait for me to get there! (*Cues: Mega Man Montage - Video Games Live: Level 2*) Wiz: Mega Man is like a walking arsenal and can carry as many weapons as he likes, however adding too much to his system also seems to affect his behavior, making him more violent and ruthless. So for his own sake, he'll often discard a villain's weaponry after a mission's completion. Boomstick: Oh, what a wuss! Come on, there's nothing wrong with a little bloodlust! The real downside is that his special weapons have limited ammo. Wiz: Even so, Mega Man is an exceedingly adaptable powerhouse. Boomstick: Land, air, sea, space! If a crazy German is trying to take over the world, there's only one man to call; the Mega Man! D''r. Light: He’s the greatest creation of my career. And I will call him... Mega Man!'' Mega Man: ”Mega Man”... I like it! Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright The combatants are set. And We've run the data through all possibilities Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLLLLLLLE Spider-Man Theme*) City. actually. Theme*) city. spider? their- ♪''' Theme*) fluid- '''week. ones. FACE! punch. Denver! Spider-Sense. alimony. danger. York*) fire! him! Batman. writing. you? am. do?